Untitled Season
by JynxedOne
Summary: A series of episodes that make a new season of Gravity Falls. What mysteries will the Twins have to solve this time around?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I watched all of Gravity Falls earlier this week and immediately wanted to try my hand at writing something about it. I looked through a few others and it didn't seem like anyone was doing episodic stories, one shots, like I thought they would. But that's what I'm going to try. Each chapter it's own episode. Like I said, just got into the show, so if my interpretations of the characters aren't as spot on as others, I apologize. Also, apparently my auto correct had been messing up mabel's name making it Mable. So that's fixed now.

The morning sun shone through the window of the twins bedroom, gently awakening Dipper from his sleep. He gave a quick glance to his clock. Only 7am. He enjoyed starting his days early, but not quiet this early. A quick turn to his side and he was quickly drifting back to sleep.

"Be careful with that, what am I paying you for, jeez"! Dipper, now sporting an irritated look, peared out his window, and to his surprise saw his Grunkle Stan yelling at some men unloading barrels from a truck. He looked to his sister, who was still sound asleep, drooling onto her pillow while wrapped around her pig, Waddles. He wondered how she managed to sleep through all that racket.

Putting on his trademark vest, shorts, and hat, Dipper made his way downstairs, only to see Soos moving around some of the Mystery Shack's displays.

"Heya dude." he said in his usual chipper tone.

"Morning Soos. How...how early does Stan make you come in?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Soos! Come get the rest of these barrels, they're not going to carry themselves"!

"Right away Mr. Pines"! Soos ran outside to assist his boss. Almost immediately after ordering Soos around, Stan walked into the Shack, looking tired, and old. Well. Older then usual.

"Grunkle Stan. Are you alright"?

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. These yahoos messed up my order and delivered my stuff at 6:30 this morning. I haven't been up this early in years".

"What is all that stuff?" Dipper inquired.

"Yeah. You never said." Soos exclaimed.

" It's none of your business," Stan snapped. "Just get the barrels in here".

"I'd love to Mr. Pines, but there's no more room. The Shack is pretty filled right now. I squeezed a few in here, but there's still a bunch outside". Stan's face showed that he just did not have the energy for this today.

"Alright alright, leave them outside. I need to nap for a few hours". Stan shuffled off to his chair and passed out.

"Poor Mr. Pines. The Shack has been real busy lately, he's having a hard time keeping up with everything".

"Soos, we need to think of a way for Stan to relax. The man is going to kill himself like this". The two pondered for a moment, then.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know what to do"! Soos exited the Mystery Shack before Dipper could ask about his idea. As he exited however, someone else entered. The red head beauty that Dipper was so enamored with. Not looking to happy.

"Hey Wendy." he managed to say without stutter. "Isn't today your day off? Why are you here, and so early. You hate anything early".

"Yeah, it is my day off, and I planned on sleeping in until noon when my archery class started, but I could hear Stan screaming all the way at my house. Where is that old".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just, calm down a bit. Stan's sleeping. He's been wearing himself out lately. Not sleeping much, going nuts running this place. Soos and I were trying to figure out some way for the guy to relax and decompress for a bit". Wendy's face slowly turned from anger, to empathy.

"Alright. He gets a pass this time. But ONLY because I'm so tired. He's going to get it when I come into work tomorrow". Wendy exited the Shack as quickly as she had entered. Dipper walked into the living room where Stan had passed out.

"You were here for it folks, you witnessed history! The greatest battle in Baby Fight history just went down. I feel sorry for anyone who missed this"! He never understood why Stan loved that show so much.

Dipper returned to his bedroom where his sister, now awake, was using her bedazzling gun to bedazzle both her and Waddle's faces.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as soon as he walked in the room. "Let me make you pretty like me and Waddles"!

"Um, I'd love to Mabel, but I have to go watch the Shack. Grunkle Stan passed out and Soos just sort of left. So yeah".

"Nope. You're going to get pretty!" Mabel leaped at Dipper, who made a quick get away down the stairs. They quickly made their way outside, Mabel screaming at Dipper, he was genuinely terrified of his sister when she got like this. Their chase caused them to bump into Old Man McGucket, who was looking more troubled then usual.

"Something ate all my chickens! All that's left of them are there bones. They're delicious, juicy little bones". Old Man McGucket ran up to everyone he passed, shaking them, trying to get them to tell him what ate his chickens.

With all the distractions Mabel managed to get a few gems plastered onto Dipper's face. Making one last ditched attempt to get away he ran back towards the Shack. His plan to escape fell though when he tripped.

"Prepare to be beautiful Dipper! Mabel shouted, closing in on her twin.

"Mabel stop!" Dipper shouted in a rather serious voice. To his surprise, she actually did. Dipper stood up and looked down to see what it was that he actually tripped over. It was a rather large indent in the ground.

"Looks like a foot." Mabel pointed out. It really did look like a footprint, but not one Dipper had ever seen. The last thing he wanted right now was for some new crazy monster to be coming after them. The print was big enough for Dipper to stand in it. Taking both of the kids attentions away from the footprint was Soos, who was pulling back up to the Mystery Shack. He ran right into the Shack with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Soos let me make you sparkle!" Mabel yelled as she chased after him. Dipper continued to investigate the footprint. He needed to consult his journal. Hopefully it could tell him something.

Dipper spent the better part of two hours flipping through his journal to try and match the footprints to something. He however, came up empty. Needing a snack break he went back down to the Shack to grab something.

"Yo dude!" a very bedazzled Soos called out to him.

"Where did you disappear to earlier Soos"?

"I had to run home and grab my laptop. I had a great idea for Mr. Pines to relax and have some fun".

"He hates technology, I don't see how a laptop would make him happy".

"Stop being so negative Dipper!" Mabel called out while bedazzling random objects in the shack. "Tell him your idea Soos"! Soos held up a video game.

"What's this?" Dipper inquired.

"What's this? It's only the best game ever"!

"Witches and Whoa, the MMO"? Dipper had no real response to that.

"Aw man, it's great! You create a character, you can join a guild, take out monsters, it's so fun. I used to be really stressed before I got the job here and this game always calmed me down".

"I can't imagine Stan would go for this, but if you think you can get him to relax, I'm all for it".

"That's the spirit bro! Did you find out anything about the footprint"?

"No." he replied in a defeated tone.

What are you all sitting around not working for." Stan mumbled as he returned from his nap. Mabel told Stan how they wanted to find a way for him to relax and unwind a bit. Soos showed him his game and explained the premiss of it.

"Soos that sounds like the stupidest thing I've ever heard".

"Oh come on Mr. Pines, just give it a shot".

"Yeah Grunkle Stan, just try it ! You could loooove it"!

"Fine!" Stan agreed after relentless pandering. "But if it's awful you're working the rest of the week for free".

Dipper was curious how long it would take before Stan got mad and stopped playing, but he had a lot of work to do still. He couldn't handle not knowing what was out there. Watching them.

Later that night, long after everyone else had fallen asleep, Dipper was continuing his search for answers. The journal had been able to tell him so much, but he just didn't know what he should be looking for this time. Ready to give up, he heard a scrapping sound from outside. "Mabel, did you hear that"? Mabel's only response was her continued snoring. Dipper peaked out his window. He knew even if there was anything out there it would be to dark to see. He didn't get a wink of sleep for the remainder of the night.

"Yo, Dipper, you alright"?

"Huh"? Dipper had fallen asleep at the Mystery Shacks front desk.

"You look awful little bro".

"I didn't get any sleep last night Soos. I heard something outside and it kept me up." he said, rubbing the crust from his eyes.

"That's right, beg. Beg for your pitiful lives!" a scream came from the other room.

"Soos, was that Stan? Is he Still playing that game"?

"Yeah, Mr. Pines got totally into it. Told you he'd love it". Stan walked out of his room with a huge smile plastered across his face. A sight none of them had seen in quiet some time.

"Hi Grunkle Stan, why the big smile?" Mabel asked.

"My guild, Nightmare On Elf Street, just ruthlessly took over an enemy camp. Under my leadership we'll be the most feared group ever!" Stan replied, a bit over enthused. "I just had to come get some more coffee". They all peaked into Stan's room and saw about a dozen empty cups scattered around his room.

"Um. Do you think maybe you're playing a little to much? If you stay in your room how will you be able to scam all the nice people out of their money".

"Oh sweetheart. That's why I have you kids around". Stan rushed back to his room and closed the door. He could be heard shouting shortly after.

Dipper decided to start on his chores in an attempt to wake up some and clear his mind a bit. Cleaning up all the junk people leave around the Shack, washing the windows. It worked a little but Dipper still couldn't get the sounds he heard last night out of his head. And what he saw on the side of the Shack didn't help any. Going right up to his bedroom window were huge claw mark. Like something was climbing the Shack. Dipper immediately ran right up to his room and consulted the journal yet again.

Downstairs Mabel, Waddles, and Soos were having a dance party. Even though they were playing Dippers favorite songs of the Top 40 hits he couldn't even fake a smile. When his sister asked what was wrong he had to lie. Sure, they were chased around by all types of monsters this summer, but this one. This one seems to specifically be coming after them. And he didn't want to freak her out by telling her that.

"Batteries, where are the batteries!" Stan yelled as he came running through the room.

"What's up Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"Those wireless headphone things of yours stopped working. Need batteries".

"You don't need those to play Mr. Pines".

"You don't understand!" Stan grabbed Soos by his collar. "Without my leadership Squeaking Pies, Sparkling Pop Princess, everyone, they'll all be destroyed by the Bowflexers! They need my leadership or they're all dead". Stan tore up the place looking for batteries. Wendy walked in shortly after Stan's tantrum.

"What up?" she placed a bow and quiver of arrows on the front desk, then looked around at the now wrecked room. "Um, what," She was interrupted by Stan in the other room.

"Yes! Barktooth Warbeard is back! You Bowflexers are going down".

"Guys. I've been gone a day. What... never mind. So what's up with the side of this place"?

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"There's huge",

"Oh, haha, that's nothing, Wendy. Hey will you come outside with me for a minute"? Dipper grabbed Wendy's hand and ran outside.

"What's the deal dude"? Dipper explained everything to Wendy. About the sounds he was hearing at night, the huge footprint, and now the claw marks, which he really should have tried covering up. "Hey, can you show me the footprint? I'm just stating to get into all this crazy biz you guys are tangled in, but, maybe I can help. My dad taught me how to track animals. Maybe I can get an idea of what it may be"? Dipper agreed, having no other options of what he could do. Wendy took a good look at the footprint and Dipper could see an answer go into her head.

"So, any idea what it is"?

"It's definitely a wolf print. Just, a lot bigger then any normal one".

"Werewolf!" Dipper exclaimed. Not saying another word he ran back into the Shack and into his room. Wendy ran after him. By the time she got to his room his head was buried in the journal once more. "Here! Werewolves. Large, fierce hunters, not known to attack humans, yeah, right. Alright. We know what it is. Now we just need to figure out how to get rid of it".

"I don't want to sound all morbid, but, it was right outside your window last night. Why didn't it get you guys"?

"Something must have stopped it. We'll need to figure out what. We need to board up the Shack. In case it comes back we'll have something between it and us. I need to let Soos and Mabel know what's been going on. We'll need their help.

After a bit of explaining by Dipper, the group worked together to board up the Shack. Good thing Stan is so caught up in that game to see what we're doing, Dipper thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh, I need to hid Waddles!" Mabel said, running up into her bedroom to retrieve her pet pig. Shortly after Mabel vanished upstairs there was a loud shattering sound, followed by Mabel's screams. The wolf was making it's way into the twins bedroom.

Mabel didn't know what to do. The beast was staring down Waddles and making it's way through the window. She looked around for anything she could use. She picked up her nearby guitar, and smashed it over the demons head until the guitar shattered, causing the creature to flee.

"I'm sorry Mermando." she whispered to herself. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy ran over to her, making sure she was alright. They all went downstairs while Soos sealed off the twins room.

"I can't believe there's no Werewolf repelling spell or something in that journal".

"How would you get rid of a normal Wolf Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea. I know their tracks, I've never actually been near one".

"Something made it go away last night. But what could it have been"? Dipper paced around trying to figure it out.

"Dipper! I know what it was!" Mabel cried out. "My scented candles! It probably hated the smell"!

"A normal wolf has a pretty sick sense of smell. Can't imagine a Werewolf is any different. All the candles Mabel had going probably drove it nuts".

"Good thinking Mabel, we need to get all your candles and light them around the Shack. Soos, open our room back up".

"Awe man, I just finished boarding it up".

With all of them setting up Mabel's candles didn't take long at all.

"Ugh, I can barely breath in here now. No way that thing comes back".

"Alright, this will only prolong that thing getting in. We need to figure out how to stop it, and why it's coming after us". While the group brainstormed Soos was on watch duty. Checking all of the windows and doors for any sign of the beast.

"Dipper's journal"? He opened and began looking through a couple of pages. "What a crazy little book. Oh my gosh! That's it, this is how we can stop that thing. Oh Soos, you're brilliant. Hey Mabel, you mind taking over watch for a minute"? Mabel saluted Soos, giving him his answer. He ran into another room with the journal.

Wendy and Dipper were having no luck figuring anything out. They were about ready to give up, when they heard the howling of the wolf echo through the Shack. Scratches against the boards Soos put up were next. It was toying with them?

"Dipper!" Mabel shrieked. The Wolf rammed it's head through the front door.

"There's no way it should be able to handle the smell in here, we lit every one of Mabel's candles".

"Apparently that's not stopping him this time". Wendy grabbed a nearby golf club and began beating the beast, momentarily causing it to retreat. She threw golf clubs to Mabel and Dipper. Dipper ran into Stan's room, where he was still playing Soos's game.

"Grunkle Stan you need to help us, there's a werewolf, it's almost made it's way into the Shack. We need you!" hew pleaded. Stan was so entranced with the game Dipper didn't think he even heard him. "Didn't you hear me, the wolf will kill all of us"!

"What, Wolf?" Stan said. "There's wolves"?

"Yes! Please, will you come help us"?

"Wolves are one of the most dangerous creatures here. We need all of us to take them out".

"Finally. I was starting to think we'd never get you out of this stupid game".

"Everyone get your spells ready. Wolves hate fire. Go! Fireball, fireball, fireball, hahaha, die you demons die"!

"Stan! Ugh what's the point, you're never going to...help...FIRE!" he yelled. That's what it was that stopped it the other night. The lantern and candles in the window. It was the fire, not the smell. Dipper ran out to tell the others he figured it out. They needed to use fire.

"Guys, it's fire, we need fire. That's why it ran off. We can use the...hey, where's Soos"? They went to check the other rooms and saw Soos reading something from the journal. "Soos, what are you"?

"Corpus levitas, Diablo Dominium Mondo vicium" Soos called out. The ground shortly after started to shake.

"Soos, what are you doing!" Dipper cried out, knowing all to well what the spell he just called out was for".

"No dude, it's all good. Just watch". The group heard the sound of the front door snapping off. The wolf made it's way inside. This was the first time they'd all seen the entirety of the creature. It was truly terrifying. Pitch black fur, foaming from the mouth, and it was huge. It's howl sent shivers down everyone's spine. They were trapped and had no way to defend themselves.

The wolf charged them. They were all huddled together, accepting their doom, when a hand burst through the floor, stopping the wolf. Then another, and another.

"Dipper, what's going on?"Wendy called out. Her question was answered when the Zombies Soos had summoned crawled out of the ground and attacked the wolf. It fought off the first few like they were nothing. But after dozens of them burst from the floor it began to get overwhelmed.

"Soos, how did you know"?

"Come on man, that movie Zombies vs Werewolves. They're natural enemies". Ignoring the flawed logic Soos used, Dipper thought of a way to stop all of this. With the zombies distracting the Wolf this would be their only chance.

"Soos, come with me!" he ordered.

"Dipper what are you doing!" Mabel called out as Dipper and Soos ran into the other room were the monsters were doing battle.

"We'll be fine, just stay here for now".

Dipper and Soos were witnessing an epic battle between the undead and a Werewolf. It would probably be the coolest thing ever if they all weren't going to try and kill them after they were finished with each other.

"Soos, do you think you can grab one of those barrels and dump all of the stuff in it on them"?

"Yeah, but why"?

"All the barrels have flammable marks on them. We need to get it all over them". Soos did as Dipper asked and opened one of the barrels and doused the battling creatures with it. The wolf immediately set it's sights on Soos. But that distraction allowed the Zombies to take a cheap shot on it, throwing it outside. "Wendy!" Dipper called. She and Mabel came running into the room. Dipper grabbed one of the Arrows she left on the front desk and dipped it into some remaining sludge from the barrel Soos had just emptied. He threw Wendy her bow and lit the arrow on a nearby candle. Wendy understood what Dipper's plan was and took aim. She hit the wolf straight in the chest, causing it, and all the Zombies to ignite in a huge fire pit of death.

They waited a few minutes for all the fire to go out and went out to look at the remains. There was nothing but scorch marks left of the Zombies and a big pile of burnt flesh and fur of the Wolf.

"Why would this thing attack us"?

"Are Werewolves really just people who transform? We may have just killed a guy." Wendy pointed out.

"The journal said people retain their personalities when they shift. Whoever this was knew exactly what they were doing. We just have to find out why".

"RGOIHERIGENVEV;RGET"! The body of the wolf began moving once more. Most of it's fur was seared away and it barely had any skin left.

"Zombie Werewolf!" Soos screamed. They were all frozen. Zombies they could handle, even a Werewolf, but a Zombie Werewolf? That was just to much.

"Stop your cowering mortals. Barktooth Warbeard is here"! Stan charged out of the Shack, wielding a very large ax, and in one fowl swoop beheaded the beast. Then chopped it up into small pieces. "Victory belongs to the Elves!" he called while running into the forest. The kids all just starred blankly at him as he went further and further out of sight.


	2. The Labyrinth

**AN: So apparently every time I wrote Mabel's name it got auto corrected to Mable. Went back and fixed it.**

"Ah!" Dipper screamed, awaking from a terrible dream.

"Another nightmare?" Mabel asked.

"Ugh. Yeah. They're getting worse every night".

"Well you need to hurry up and get them under control. I can't keep waking up every hour from your screaming. A girl needs her beauty sleep".

"Yeah. Sorry about that".

When morning finally came Dipper was barely able to function. He laid on the chair in the living room watching some awful television programs.

"And yes viewer, ever you can own this one of a kind item for the low low price of just $126.95! But wait! Order in the next twelve minutes and we'll even double your order, for an additional fee of course. These phones are ringing off the hook, call now"!

"With my 7 step program, you! Can be the best you, that you can be"!

After flipping aimlessly through channels, Dipper decided to go for a walk, thinking some fresh air would help him.

Mabel and Wendy were chatting in the Mystery Shack while some tourists browsed the shop. It was pretty boring working there so they liked coming up with things to keep things fun.

"Excuse me." one tourist called out to them. "Why is this $200?" he said pointing to a small case filled with tiny bones.

"Sir! Please remove your hand from the case immediately!" Mabel dramatically called out to the man.

"It's just. It looks like a bunch of chicken bones. Is all".

"Chicken bones? These are bones of the infamous Forest Fairy" Wendy waved her fingers over the man to suggest she was sprinkling fairy dust over him. "The legend says the if you crush and eat the bones, you get a wish". It seemed to take a second for the man to register what Wendy said.

"I'll take it. I'll finally get my hair back." he said rubbing his head, tears nearly flowing down his face. He paid the ladies and walked towards the door, rubbing his head and smiling. As he went to leave, the door shot open. "Oh my lord!" the tourist screamed before barfing and running away.

"Aw, gross man. Dipper, what happened"? Dipper's face was bulgy, red, and emitting some sort of purple ooze.

"I was walking through the woods and some kind of freaky magic bees started chasing me".

"Bro, you look disgusting." Mabel tried touching the ooze dripping from Dipper's face. Wendy slapped her hand.

"This is just not my day". Dipper took a few steps forward and slipped in the tourists vomit. "Yeah, that's about right".

A long hot shower calmed Dipper down some. The Werewolf yesterday, all of this today, and all before noon. He was having a horrible string of bad luck. It was like he was in some awful dream. Back down at the Mystery Shack Stan was conning tourists from all their money, Wendy, looking beautiful as ever, was sitting with her feet up on the front desk reading a magazine. Soos was outside working on the Golf cart. Dipper could only hope this calm would last. Moments later however, he would find that that was something that would not happen.

"Is that singing?" one of the tourists called out, walking to a nearby window. More of the tourists followed her and looked out at the sight walking towards the Mystery Shack. A tall and slender man, with long, straight, bright blonde hair wearing a dazzling outfit that looked like something out of a 80s movie, and carrying a walking cane, was quickly making his way to the Shack, all the while singing.

**I tried figuring out a song for this, but I drew a huge blank...**

The tourists applauded as they left the Shack.

"Who is this guy?" Dipper asked aloud. He turned to Mabel, her jaw practically hitting the floor. "Um, Mabel"? She paid no mind to her brother and ran to the gorgeous stranger.

"Ugh, um, I...ahhh." Mabel failed to put together any form of coherent sentence.

"Hello young lady," the man said, with a silky smooth voice that sent a shiver down everyone's backs. "That is an absolutely fantastic sweater you're wearing. Did you make it yourself"?

"Haaaaaa." She nodded her head while making some strange noise.

"Kid take your sister somewhere, she's drooling all over my floor. Alright, who are you, why all the singing"?

"I merely like to make", he spun around and pointed at Stan with his cane, "a memorable entrance good sir. However, I shan't waste anymore of your time then I need to. I hear that you are the man to see about all things Magic and mystical in these parts. Is that true"?

"Well I ain't the owner of the Mystery Shack for nothing!" Stan said reassuringly.

"Fantastic! Then I'd like to know if you've ever heard of the Labyrinth of the Groblin King"?

"Don't you mean Goblin?" Stan pointed out.

"If only dear sir. If only. Groblins are much more of a nuisance then Goblins. Their idea of a fun time is tormenting any poor soul who they come by. Little devils".

"Well I ain't ever heard of any Groblins, or a Labyrinth".

"Such a shame. I would pay anything to get information on them. All of my millions and millions of dollars aren't able to bring me any closer to them". Stan, like Mabel, started drooling.

"Millions? And millions"?

"Yes. I'm quiet wealthy you see. The only thing I want in life is to find this Labyrinth. I had hoped you could help me, but it seems I've wasted both my time and yours. I apologize". The man turned towards the door. Before he could take a single step, Stan leaped onto his feet.

"Nonononono don't go! We'll find whatever you need Mr. Rich man. Kid, go look through that journal of yours and see if there's anything about this". Stan picked himself up and offered a seat to his new rich friend.

"Can I pet your hair?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, stop asking people if you can pet them. Its weird".

"Haha, by all means, pet to your hearts content"! Mabel ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"Ahhhhahahahaha, it's so soft".

"Yeah it really is. Hey who's this guy?" Soos asked while petting his head.

"What did you say your name was again?" Wendy asked.

"Terribly sorry, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself. My name is," before he could finish, Dipper came running down the stairs, journal in hand.

"Grunkle Stan, there's actually a page on the Labyrinth in the journal. It's weird. I've been through this thing a thousand times and I don't remember ever seeing it". Stan grabbed the journal from Dippers hands.

"Labyrinth of the Groblin King. Says it's on an island in the lake. Hm. Seems convenient that it just tells us like that".

"Never question a good thing my good man. I cannot thank you enough for your assistance".

"Why do you want to get there Mr. Handsome man?" Mabel asked, still petting his hair.

"Those fowl creatures stole something very precious to me, and I refuse to let them keep it".

"How noble. Oh my gosh! I should totally go with you! You need someone to show you the way".

"I think that's an awful idea." Dipper said

"I think that's an excellent idea Mabel"!

"Hey, we're not going to follow some rich handsome stranger into some place called the Labyrinth of the Groblin King".

"Of course I can pay you handsomely for your guidance." he held out a large bundle of money in front of Stan.

"Let's move!" Stan called out, grabbing the money. "You two stay here and watch the Shack".

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel showed the man the way to the lake. The entire time, Mabel stared uncomfortably at the man and smelling him. He was wearing wonderful perfume.

"So what do we call you?" Dipper asked, still suspicious of him.

"Please, call me C.C. I cannot thank you all enough for taking me to my destination. It's been a long time coming". The group quickly came to Gravity Falls Lake shores. "Wonderful. We'll need to secure a boat to continue the journey and...is that, a giant tooth"?

"Oh that's nothing to worry about." Mabel assured him.

"Nothing to worry about? Do you not remember the last time we were here and that island came to life and tried to eat us"! Mabel completely ignored him. "Grunkle Stan do you really think this is a good idea"? Stan was walking beside Dipper fondling the large amounts of money C.C had given him. "Why do I even try"?

C.C paid to rent the largest boat available and they set off. They saw many other boats on the water and passed several islands, but C.C never stopped the boat.

"So C.C, how are you going to know which island is the one you need to get to"?

"Simple Dipper my boy. The Labyrinth is anything but small. It will be hidden on the largest island on this lake. This map the man who we retrieved the boat from gave us shows that the largest island is miles down the lake. In a area called Blood tide Rapids".

"Sounds Pleasant." Stan said, still gripping onto his money.

For being in a area called Blood tide Rapids the trip was surprisingly calm. Stan even fished a bit on the way. Mabel and C.C. sang the whole way, and Dipper just watched. He didn't trust this guy. Not at all.

"Finally. After all this time. The Labyrinth of the Groblin King". C.C turned to the children. "Thank you for your assistance in getting here. I am forever grateful, however this is where we must part ways".

"No!"Mabel cried. "I can't leave you here, all alone, what if something happens to your hair"?

"Mabel, I will remember you and your sweaters for the rest of my life, but this journey will be far to dangerous for you to accompany me on". The cackling of Groblins could be heard all around them. "The Groblins know I'm here. You all must leave now"! C.C ran into the Labyrinth and quickly disappeared from sight. Mabel looked on in tears, as the most beautiful man she'd ever met left her life.

"Well let's go." said Stan.

"Go? Just go? Leaving him all alone in there facing who knows what"?

"Kid, we got our money, a free boat. He wants to go die that's his decision. My decision is me going to fish for the rest of the day".

"Dipper!" she cried out. He avoided eye contact with his sister.

"Mabel. He said he didn't want us going in after him. We should respect that". Knowing she was defeated, Mabel slowly made her way back towards the boat.

"JFWIOFJWO"!

"Ah!" Mabel screamed at the disgusting creature yelling in her face.

"We're surrounded! Grunkle Stan what do we do"?

"Protect the money with your lives kids"!

"Yoink"!

"The journal! They took the journal"! Dipper ran after the Groblin that took it. Mabel lost sight of him fast.

"Grunkle Stan we need to get Dipper"!

"He's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll be fine".

"Yoink"!

"My money (Insert high pitched scream)"! Stan ran after the creature. Mabel ran after them both.

"Great I lost him. I can't lose that journal". Dipper looked around for some sort of secret switch the Groblin may have used. It was running right in front of Dipper, so he had to use some sort of secret path. Dipper moved his hands all around the stone walls of the Labyrinth hoping to find something.

"Hey, get your hand out of my face kid". After a long scream, Dipper looked at the wall in front of him. It blinked at him. "Why you staring like that? It's freaking me out".

"I'm freaking you out? You're a talking wall!

"Oh, fine. Be rude. And to think I was going to help you find that other little punk that ran by".

"Nonono, please, I'm sorry. I really need to find him and get my journal back".

"Alright fine. Just to get you out of my hair. You see that oddly colored stone over there"?

"Yeah".

"There's a lever right next to it. Pull it and I open". Dipper pulled the switch and sure enough, the wall opened like a door.

"Thanks, Mr. Wall. Is this entire place filled with things, like you"?

"Please. I'm nothing like all those freaks in there".

"Oh. A talking wall calling them freaks. Maybe I don't need the journal that bad".

Mabel was trying to catch up to Stan and the Groblin he was chasing. She heard grunting coming from around a nearby corner. Her immediate thought was Stan was being beaten down.

"I'm coming Grunkle Stan"! She turned the corner and was pleasantly surprised to see Stan, with his money in one hand, and beating the Groblin with his other. "Grunkle Satan"!

"Take my money! I'll destroy you punk! You think you can mess with Barktooth Warbeard and get away with it"! Stan threw one last punch, knocking the little beast out.

"You're pretty spry for an old man".

"I'll ignore that because I got my money back. You see your brother at all"?

"No, I've been chasing after you this whole time".

"Oh. Right".

"I've seen him". Stan and Mabel looked around.

"Who said that?" they call out in unison.

"I did"! The turned to see a wall, with a face, talking to them.

"You see this too right"?

"Hi! You've seen my brother"?

"Mabel, don't talk to the magic wall".

"I did. He went through me earlier, chasing after some journal. Hit that lever over there and I'll open".

"Thanks wall! You're so kind". Mabel hugged the wall.

"Alright alright, enough of that. Just go". Mabel and Stan ran on trying to find Dipper. With every twist and turn they took they came across more strange creatures. Colorful puppet-y looking bears, giant pink birds, and some crazy things that ripped their own heads off and threw them at the two of them. They were getting no help finding Dipper and had no idea how they were going to get out of this place.

"This place. How can anyone find their way through it"? Dipper has made little progress finding his journal and didn't have a single clue on where to look, what direction to go. Nothing at all. "Come on. Don't any of you walls talk? Hello? Anyone there? Ugh, what am I doing"? He fell to the ground. Gently knocking his head against the wall behind him.

"Hehehehehe". Dipper looked around.

"Who's there"?

"Oh crap. Why'd I have to laugh? Now you know I'm here". The wall Dipper was leaning on was another one of those living walls that he kept running into. "Knocking your head like that tickled".

"Oh thank god. Can you help me? I'm completely lost and have no idea where to go".

"Pftt...not all of us want to help you little meat bags".

"Say that again".

"Did I stutter boy!? I said, I'm. Not Helping. Yohegoihgoweh". Dipper jumped in the Walls mouth. "jfhwejfhwldekw"! He wriggled out to the other side of the wall.

"Yes! I had no back up plan if that didn't lead out somewhere".

"Ah! Oh god. You violated me. You brat"! Dipper cackled as he ran off continuing his journey for the journal.

"Alright Dipper. What's the most practical way this could be made? The Labyrinth was probably built around whatever is in the center. That seems like the best place to start looking. So I just have to keep going in. Seems simple enough".

Dipper started making progress soon after jumping through the Wall's mouth. He befriended two talking birds that helped him get a better view of the Labyrinth. They told him about the little Groblins that took stuff from the outside world and brought it to their king, who's thrown room was at the center of the Maze, just as Dipper thought it would be.

"Yes, alright. I'm almost there. Looks like these doors are the last bit I need to cross. Which one though"?

"Choose correct and you win"! One of the doors sang.

"Choose wrong and you're din-din!" sang another.

"Alright, that was the worst rhyme I've ever heard. There's so many of them. How can I narrow it down"?

"No outsider has ever made it past us".

"Please don't mind as we sing aloud".

"He'll never choose right. If he did I'd be wowed".

"Think Dipper. Their awful singing and terrible rhymes are just to distract you".

"The only ones who know the way are the Groblins, and they don't even use us"!

"It's okay if you feel the need to cus".

"Really! We won't throw you under the bus!" That's it, Dipper knew which door it was.

"All three of you sing, but only two of you rhyme. The one that doesn't has to be the one". He ran up to each one and brushed the dirt, leaves and other junk from in front of them. "You two have skuff marks, like people tried opening you a lot. This one doesn't. Dipper reached for the handle and walked in. Promptly falling down some sort of slide. When he reached the end he was inside what had to be the thrown room the birds told him about. There were Groblins and all other sorts of disgusting creatures laying about. As well as a treasure horde near the thrown were he could see his journal. He had to be careful here. One wrong move and they'd find him. So for now, he'd just watch.

Dipper thought he'd stake out the area and move in when he had his best chance to go unseen. But like everything, it didn't go according to plan. A huge explosion knocked Dipper down to the floor where he became immediately surrounded by Groblins. Though, none of them seemed concerned about him. They were much more interested in what caused the explosion. A huge creature, at least 15 feet tall, was laying in a pile of rubble. And standing victoriously on top of him was none other then C.C.

"Dipper! What are you doing here?" he cried out. The Groblins finally took notice and chased after him. Dipper had nothing to defend himself with. He was an open target for all the creatures. "Not this time you fowl beasts"! C.C deflected them from getting to Dipper. "Lad, what on earth are you doing here? How did you manage to find this place"?

"When we were on our way out one of the Groblins took my journal. I can see it by the thrown, but there's no way I can get to it".

"I will help you retrieve your journal, then you must leave this island"! C.C pulled a sword from his walking cane. "Let's go". Before they could make a move the behemoth that C.C seemingly defeated earlier got up and charged them. "I'm afraid I have unfinished business to deal with. Use this to defend yourself". He handed Dipper the case for the sword. While C.C began battle with the giant, Dipper had to fight off hordes of little Groblins. They're smaller then Dipper so he was able to overpower them with the help of his new weapon, and was able to retrieve his journal. He had no desire to stay in the room any longer and headed towards the exit. Until he saw C.C being outmatched by the monster he was fighting. As badly as he wanted to leave he couldn't leave C.C to die. He needed to help. He took a look at the beast he was doing battle with and hoped to find something about it in the journal.

"There it is! Why don't I remember ever seeing this ether? Alright, the Blood Cyclops. Huge, filthy, nearly blind. Yes! That's how to beat it. Just have to blind it".

"You will return what's mine beast"! The cyclops thrashed around, crushing dozens of Groblins and shaking the very walls of the thrown room. It got a hold of C.C and brought him to it' mouth.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled, getting the creatures attention. He was standing atop a tall pillar next to the giant. With a terrified look on his face he jumped, landing on it's head. He took the sword holder and with all his might jammed it right in it's pupal. The cyclops thrashed around some more, causing Dipper to plummet to the ground, where he was caught just in time by C.C.

"Brilliant work my boy. Now let's make our leave". The thrashing by the giant was causing the entire room to implode on itself. "We need to hurry. That room was built underneath the island. If it goes down everything on it will go down as well". Getting back to the surface they could see the Labyrinth falling apart everywhere.

"Is that? Mabel! Grunkle Stan!" he screamed out.

"C.C!" Mabel's heart sang upon seeing him again. "I thought you were gone forever".

"No sis, I'm fine".

"Oh, Dipper, you're safe too"!

"Alright kids this entire island looks like it's coming down, we need to get to the boat, now"!

C.C lead the way out. He seemingly knew every twist and turn of the now crumbling maze.

"Children there's the boat, we may make it out alive yet". As C.C said that a giant hand burst through the ground and tried taking him down.

"C.C, no"!

"Go! I'll be fine. You must make it out of here".

"But I love you!" Mabel cried out.

"And I shall never forget you Mabel. But you must live on"! The hand took C.C deep under the maze. The twins and Stan quickly boarded their boat and made their escape. They all looked on as the island disappeared under the lake. Tears ran down Mabel and Stan's face.

"Grunkle Stan, why are you crying"?

"He...he was rich. So rich"! He cried in Mabel's arms. Moarning the loss of all the money he could have conned from C.C.

Dipper looked down at his journal. Happy he managed to get it back. It being safe was all that mattered.

"rkljgwkgjnmelkgnelkfbn"!

"Ah!" all three screamed in unison. The cyclops emerged from the lake and was coming down on the boat.

"Ahh"! Dipper screamed. "What. What. Where"?

"Dipper, what did I just tell you! I need my beauty sleep, go sleep on the couch!" Dipper looked around. He was in his pajamas, laying in his bed.

"That was a dream? But it was so real". He grabbed the journal and flipped through it. There was nothing about Groblins, Blood Cyclops or a Labyrinth. He grabbed a pillow and went down to the living room couch. "It was so real". Not wanting to dwell on it any longer he tried to get some sleep.

"I'll have to thank Bill for showing me that trick. That boy. He's impressive for sure. Still. I'm not sure why he wanted me to test him like this. What does he have planed for you Dipper"?

"King, your meal awaits you".

"Very good Groblin. I very much look forward to seeing how this all plays out".


End file.
